


Love is just a new form of oblivion

by CaptainsRenegade



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainsRenegade/pseuds/CaptainsRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A King falls in love with a girl.<br/>Not a girl of royal birth, Not a girl of beauty.<br/>She's a girl of Pain, of fire. of Madness.<br/>But he just can't help loving her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is just a new form of oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> the blurb really doesn't do it justice, it'll try harder here.  
> A King falls in love with a girl.  
> Not a girl of royal birth, Not a girl of beauty.  
> She's a girl of Pain, of fire. of Madness.  
> But he just can't help loving her.
> 
> Maybe I should make that the blurb. But I really should be paying attention to my teacher right now so how about no.

Love. That’s what he felt for her. For Selena Cold-hearted.  
The day he realised it was just an ordinary day around Sky Haven. That morning he had gone for a walk along the outer wall, to clear his mind with the fresh mountain air and the beautiful view of Bruma. When he had wandered back to the meal room he saw many smiles and much laughter, for the hero had returned.  
Selena stood near the centre of the room, her sword at her waist and bow on her back, always ready to fight and defend. Her hair fell, windblown round her shoulders with loose hairs caught in the chain of her armour. A rare grin perched on her face, her eyes shining both from the cold and amusement as she watched drunk Caroline try to clamper onto Fortis’ shoulders.  
As Caroline fell to the ground with a squeal, and as Selena began to laugh, Martin moved further into the room. Suddenly, the laughter stopped and everyone turned to him, bowing and wishing him a good morning. Suddenly everything was serious, even Caroline somehow stopping herself from falling over her own feet.  
The air was suddenly tense and formal, because of his blood. Though he would never tell anyone, he wanted the laughter and the smiling. He wanted to be a soldier in the background instead of the son of the emperor, instead of being the emperor himself. He just wished that he could be a part of the laughter and the merriment for once in his life.  
The silences had become awkward and strange, everyone was bitting their lip and clearing their throats. Selena released a sigh.  
“Why,” she began. “Must we always-“she cut off, her head snapping around to Martin.  
A ferocious look clouded the laughter in her eyes and she snarled, baring her sharped canines. Her hand gripping the sword at her waist.  
Martin felt a coldness trickle down his back, gluing him to the floor.  
“Leave!” she hissed, stepping towards him. “Leave! You have no place here! Damn your soul to oblivion.” She screeched.  
He didn’t move and her face twisted as she stormed towards him.  
“Curse your soul and your children’s! May Sithis torture your soul for eternity! LEAVE!!” in that moment, Martin truly understood why she was called Cold-hearted. Because the hatred in her eyes looked as if it could freeze a person solid and set fire to the world, in that moment she looked truly, evil.  
She screamed, a guttural cry that bared her teeth. There was a flash of silver and suddenly she was behind him with her sword in her hand, a silverly blood dripping from it.  
The Blades rushed forward, fearing for Martin’s life before seeing the being that lay mutilated on the floor its silvery blood soaking the floor.  
It’s head lay twisted, held to its body with only the smallest amount of translucent skin. Its body was- well Martin hoped he would never have to describe it.  
“What-‘his voice broke. “What was that?”  
Selena’s shoulder’s set, her back growing straighter though she kept her head bent. “et vesen av det onde. Pure evil. For bran nog død.” She continued murmuring, almost to herself.  
Martin recognised the words. A being of evil. Of fire and death.  
Her whispering grew quieter as she sank to the ground. “brann, brann og død. brenning, brenning, stekende, død. død og brann. brann og død.”  
Fire, fire and death. Burning, burning, blazing, death. Death and fire. Fire and death.  
Her arms clutched her sides, rocking back and forth. “Evil, evil, evil.”  
She was broken, shattered, mad.  
It was then, as she sung a child’s lullaby to herself rocking herself back and forth on the floor. That Martin realised something. It was as her voice broke and she began to cry that he realised who he loved.  
It was then that he realised that he was in love with an insane, murderous wood elf. The uncontrollable oblivion hero, who’s fate was intertwined with the fate of all of Tamriel. With the broken girl crying on the floor.


End file.
